Holy Matrimony of Hell
by PopTartPrincess8
Summary: Okay, i suck at summarys. basically what happens is Dumbledore forces Draco and Hermione to get married. Set in their 7th year of school.
1. I do Not!

Hey guys. Here's another HP fic. It's Draco/Hermione I hope you like it :D

* * *

Hermione Granger was sitting in Dumbledore's office. It was her seventh year and she was head girl. Dumbledore had asked her and the head boy to come to Hogwarts early. Hermione was happy to be there, except for one thing. The head boy was Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore had just asked her something, and she desperately hoped she heard wrong.

"What!?" She said.

"I must ask this of you. I'm sorry."

"But sir, its my life. What about another couple? Parvati and Crabbe?

"I appreciate your suggestion Miss. Granger, but it has to be you and Mr. Malfoy."

"But sir, I HATE him. He feels the same about me."

"It is up to you Miss. Granger, but this would be a great help in defeating the war. You can always decline to-"

"No, I'll do it. I'll marry Malfoy."

"Wonderful." He said with a smile.

"Not, really my thoughts." Said Hermione under her breath.

Later that night Hermione was sitting in the common room she shared with Draco. She hadn't seen him yet, which in her opinion was a good thing. Although she did wonder where he was, considering it was almost midnight. But before she could finish her thought, in walked Draco.

"Ah, there's my future wife." He said with a smug expression.

"Do not call me that." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so you turned him down then?"

Hermione just looked at him. Draco smiled.

"I knew you always had a thing for me." He said.

"Oh no. You have discovered my secret, what ever will I do." She said sarcastically.

"You should be so lucky to get to marry me." He said as he sat down next to her. She quickly got up and moved to another couch. And re-opened the book she had been reading. She chose to ignore his last comment. He smiled at her. "Oh I can't wait to see the expressions on Potty and Weasel's faces when you tell them that you're married to me."

She looked up at him. Harry and Ron. She hadn't thought about their reactions yet. What was she going to tell them? That she had fallen madly in love with Malfoy? They're not that stupid.

"Hit a nerve did I?" Draco had gotten up and walked over to the door to him room. "I'm going to bed, goodnight, Mrs. Malfoy." She shivered when he said that name. After she finished reading the chapter she had been reading of her book, she went to bed. She lay there and stared up at the ceiling. What was she going to do? In 24 hours, she will be married to her worst enemy. Deep in her thoughts, she slowly fell asleep.

Draco slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his clock, 7:43. He groaned, in less than 3 hours he would be married to that mud blood Granger. Why was his life so complicated? Just then something popped into his mind, Pansy. What the hell was he going to tell her? And everyone else in Slythrin for that matter. All the girls will be crushed, all the guys will be confused. He was, after all, the prince of Slythrin. He shakes his head and get up and walks out into the common room to find Hermione sitting and reading a book.

"Do you ever do anything else?" He spat at her. She looked up at him.

"Someone sent a basket of muffins, I put them over there if you want some." She pointed to the desk. Before she fell asleep the night before, she had decided that she was going to make the best of this. She decided that she was just going to try to be nice to him.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. No "eat dung, Malfoy."? No witty Granger comeback? Nothing at all?! What was going on? "Oh, okay." He walked over, took a muffin, and down on the couch opposite Hermione. She didn't look up from her book. _God, she's got amazing concentration._ He thought. _You know, she isn't all that bad looking. _He realized what he was thinking. _Get a hold of yourself, Malfoy, she's a mud blood._ Hermione looked up at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"What?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Nothing."

"Okay." And she went back to her book. Draco shook his head and got up.

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay, we have to be in Dumbledore's office at ten." She said.

"I know." He said this as he walked out of the room.

Hermione finished up reading her book and began to get ready for her wedding. _God that sounds weird. _She thought. She wore a simple white dress and her hair down. She met Draco in the common room. He wore a dark green robe, and his hair wasn't slicked back. _Wow, he looks really nice. _She thought to herself.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Lets just get this thing over with" She took his arm, and they walked into Dumbledore's office.

The ceremony was nice, well, as nice as it can be when neither the bride or the groom wanted to be there. They said their vows as quickly as possible.

"I know pronounce you man and wife." Dumbledore's voice boomed through both of their heads. As they made their way back to their room, neither of them spoke. They both knew what the other was thinking. As they opened the door they saw a bottle of champagne and a gift on the table. They both walked over to the table, Draco looked at Hermione.

"You might as well open it." she said to him. He carefully opened the Scarlet and Silver package. Inside were two keys. There was also a note. Draco read it out loud.

"Draco and Hermione, I am eternally grateful for what you have given up for help me. You are two of the most clever, brave, and intelligent people of your age. Inside this package are two keys, they both open the same room. It is a hidden room inside Hogwarts. Only the people who posses a key to the room may enter. It cannot be opened with magic, it cannot be opened with any other key, except for these two keys. I trust you both will use this well. I wish you both the best, Dumbledore."

Draco handed Hermione her key. "This is amazing." She said.

"Yeah, it really is." Draco noticed the bottle of champagne. "Do you want a glass?"

"Sure." Draco poured them both a glass, and they went to sit on the couch. They both sat on opposite couches.

"You know, this whole situation could be a whole lot worse." Hermione said.

"Really? How?" As Draco said this, he took a sip.

"Well, for instance, you could have been set up with someone else, like, Luna Lovegood."

Draco's drink nearly came up through his nose. "Oh god. Luna Malfoy? That does not sound good." They both smiled. "Well, at least you didn't get set up with Crabbe or Goyle."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, Hermione Crabbe doesn't sound too good either." Draco chuckled. _Hermione Malfoy... hmm... it does have a ring to it, now that I think about it. _He thought to himself.

The room grew silent. Neither of them really knew what to say. They both weren't used to being civil to each other. Hermione stood up, "well, I think I'm going to go to bed. We have to get up early in the morning to greet everybody."

"Yeah. We do." It was all he could think to say. She went into her bedroom and lay down in her bed. She was so scared about tomorrow she could almost cry. _What am I going to tell everyone? What am I going to tell Ron? I can't tell him the truth, but how am I supposed to tell him that I fell in love with Malfoy? Is that even possible? I mean, sure, he was nice to me today. But for the past six years, he's been a jerk to me. _Hermione soon fell asleep with her thoughts wandering around her head

Hermione had woken up early. _Wonderful, the beginning of possibly the worst day of my life and I can't get back to sleep. _She thought. She crawled out of bed and opened her door. As she walked out into the common room she saw that Draco had fallen asleep on the couch. She noticed that he didn't have a blanket on. She went back into her bedroom and grabbed one of her blankets from her bed and walked back out into the common room. She threw the blanket over top of him. Once Hermione's back was turned, he opened his eyes to see who was being so nice to him. He was shocked when he saw that it was her. _Why is Granger being so nice to me? _He thought, before he went back into a deep sleep.

After she had taken a shower, she walked into the common room to find that Draco had already gotten up and was ready to go.

"Oh, hi." Said Hermione "are you ready to do this?"

"Yeah, they should be arriving any minute."

They walked out to find that the train had already come. Hermione saw Harry, Ginny and Ron. She walked over to them. Draco walked over to Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione hadn't seen anyone all summer. She had really missed them, especially when she found out that she had to spend the last of her summer with Draco. She walked up to her friends. "Hey guys." She said.

Harry turned around so he could see her. "Hey 'Mione!" he said as he gave her a huge hug. "How was your summer?"

"Oh, well you know. Pretty boring being here all alone." She looked at Ron, who hadn't said anything yet.

"Did Malfoy bug you at all? Because if he did..." Ron stopped talking when Ginny grabbed Hermione hand.

"Are you engaged?!" Ginny stared at the ring on Hermione's hand.

"Oh, well..." She began talking, but Draco heard the word engaged and he walked over to them.

"Not telling them our big news without me are you?"

Draco put his arm around Hermione's waist. All of their mouths dropped open.

"What is he talking about 'Mione?" Ginny was the only one who could say anything. "You two aren't engaged are you?"

_God this is even better than I imagined. _Draco had the biggest smile on his face. _Look at Potter and Weaselby's expression, Ha! _

"Well, actually... um..." Hermione tried to get the words out. She could even form the right words in her mind.

"We're married." But Draco could surely say it.

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you liked it. bye!


	2. Oy! Too Much Drama!

**HMOH Chapter 2 – Oy! Too Much Drama**

Everyone couldn't believe their ears. No one could believe that these former enemies had found love. _Ha! Love, that's a good one._ Thought Hermione as she stared at the expression on her friends' faces. She wanted to curl up in the corner and die. Harry was the first one to speak up.

"You're m-married?" He could barely think of this concept, much less speak it.

"Um, yeah. As of yesterday." She looked at her shoes as she said this.

"Wow." Ginny still had a shocked expression on her face. "Congratulations."

Hermione gave a weak smile. "Thanks." She looked at Ron, who still hadn't said anything. She could see the pain in his eyes. He wouldn't even look at her. They stood there for a few seconds without saying anything. But soon they were rudely interrupted by a shrieking voice.

"Draco Malfoy!" Draco turned around to meet the face of Pansy. "Tell me it's not true. Tell me this is just a horrible joke." Draco just stares at her. She goes on. "You didn't really marry _her_."

"Yup, I did."

"B-But..."

Hermione smiled. _Maybe this marriage thing isn't a total loss._ She thought.

"Sorry Pansy, but you gave up your chance last year." Draco said. "Remember, you said that you didn't need me anymore and you were madly in love with... whats-his-name." Pansy just stares at him.

"I didn't mean it. Draco come on, you can't possibly be married to that... that... that mudblood!" Draco looks insulted by this.

"Pansy, Hermione is my wife now. You cannot, will not, talk about her like that." He puts his arm around Hermione. "Now, apologize."

"But..."

Draco just looks at her. She sighs.

"I'm sorry." Hermione doesn't say anything to this. Pansy walks away in a huff. Hermione turns back to her friends.

"Well, you guys better be getting to your rooms before you get into trouble. I'll see you at dinner?" Harry can tell that something is wrong.

"Yeah, see you later." Harry said this as they all walked toward the Gryffindor common room. Hermione turns to Draco.

"What?" He asked.

"Why did you do that?" They walked towards the first years, who were just beginning to arrive.

"Do what?"

"Tell Pansy off like that. I thought she was your friend."

"She is my friend. But Granger, if we want people to believe that we are actually in love, we have to act like we're in love." She sighs at this.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am, I'm always right." She sighs and they walk over to the first years.

A few hours later everyone walked into the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione and Draco were a little late because they had to finish up their head duties. They both thought it would be best for them to sit at their regular tables. Hermione spotted Harry and Ron and she quickly sat down by them.

"Hey Hermione!" Neville said with his mouth full. She smiled at this.

"Hello Neville. Hey guys."

Everyone that she hadn't already said 'hello' to said hi.

"So, Hermione is it true?" Parvati asked.

"Yes, are the rumors true? Are you married to Malfoy?" Lavender spoke up.

"Um, yeah. It's true." She didn't know what else to say.

"God, you are, like, the luckiest girl in the world." Parvati swooned.

"Yeah, you really are." Lavender stated. Hermione gave a half-smile. She looked at Ron, who was staring at his food. Harry could tell that they both needed to be talking about something else at this moment.

"So, does anyone know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?" Harry said. Everyone, except Hermione, shook their head.

"His name is Professor Scott. I haven't met him, but he's supposed to be really nice. I heard he's in thirty's." Hermione said as she put some food on her plate.

"Wow, young." Ginny said.

"Yeah, but he's apparently very good at his work." They went into their conversations. About fifteen minutes later, Hermione found herself looking over at the Slytherin table. Little did she know that Ron was looking at her.

"Why don't you just go over there?" He spat at her.

"What?" She asked.

"All you're doing is staring at him, just go sit with him."

"Ron, what are you talking about?"

"Why are you even sitting here, you know you want to go sit by _him_."

"No I don't, Ron, you guys are still my friends." Hermione couldn't believe what her best friend was saying to her.

"Yeah, I thought we were too." As he said this, he got up and left. Leaving Hermione almost in tears.

"I-I..." she couldn't say anything. She looked at Harry and got up and ran out of the hall. Draco saw this and got up. Harry started to get up.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Ginny stopped him.

"I don't think you'll have to." Harry sighed as Draco left the hall after Hermione. He quickly followed her to their common room. She was sitting on the couch, tears rolling down her face. He sat down next to her. She looked up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Well, I saw you leave the Great Hall and I just wanted to... um, to..." He started to stare at his shoes.

"You wanted to check on me?"

"Well, yeah." He looked her in the eyes.

"Oh."

There was silence for the next few minutes.

"Do you, um, wanna talk about it?" Draco spoke up.

"Do you want to listen?" Hermione looked at him.

"Well, if you wanna talk...um, I'll listen."

Hermione looked at him. _Why is he being so nice? _She thought to herself. She sighed.

"It's just this whole thing with Ron. He's just upset about this whole thing."

"Well, It's Weasley. What do you expect?"

"Draco! Stop! He's my friend." Hermione was almost in tears again.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Hermione sighed again.

"God, why did it have to be us? Why were we the ones who had to get married?"

Draco sighed and stood up.

"Because it's the only way the war can really be stopped."

"I know, but why couldn't it be another pair?"

"Because we're enemies. If people can see that two total enemies can become friends, and even fall in love with each other, then maybe they'll see that the war is pointless."

"I know, but..." She sighed, "I don't know, I just hope I didn't totally screw things up with Ron."

Draco doesn't say anything. She stands up and walks to her room.

"I'm going to bed." She said

"Okay."

"Um, thank you."

"No problem."

She gave a slight smile and walked into her room. Draco sat back down on the couch. _What the hell is going on with me? _He thought to himself. _Is it possible that I am actually falling for Granger? No! There's no way! _He stood up and walked into his room and got into his bed. _Anyway, there's no was she'd ever fall in love with me._


	3. A Little Change Of Character

Hey guys, sorry it's been forever since I've updated. My computer crashed and it took me forever to get a new one. well, here's chapter three. Enjoy! 

Chapter 3 - A little change of character

By the time Hermione got up the next morning, Draco had already left. She really didn't feel like seeing Ron, or anyone else for that matter, so she decided to skip breakfast.

Once breakfast was over Hermione headed to her first class, Transfiguration. As she walked into the class she sighed. She wasn't sure where to sit. She usually sat next to Ron and Harry, but now everyone expected her to sit with Draco. Not to mention Ron didn't want to be anywhere near her. She looked around, she made eye contact with Harry, who gave her a slight smile. Ron wouldn't even look in her direction. She looked over at Draco, who was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle, per usual. Draco and Hermione made eye contact. She quickly looked away and saw a seat next to Neville. She walked over to him.

"Hello Neville, do you mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"No." Hermione nodded her head and started to walk away. Neville spoke up. "No, I mean I don't mind if you sit here."

"Oh." Hermione quickly sat down. "Thanks."

Professor McGonagall walked into her classroom. "Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor McGonagall." The class responded.

"Right, lets start off with taking roll, shall we?" She started reading down the list. She passed through the A's, B's, and C's quickly. And the D's E's and F's even more quickly. When she got to the G's Hermione held her breath. Hoping that her name had been changed in the records so there wouldn't be a big thing about it.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione sighed the minute Professor McGonagall said her name.

"I-I, um. I got by my married name now, Professor."

"Oh, right. Hermione Malfoy." Half the class was shocked when they heard the name Malfoy after the name Hermione. Apparently news hadn't traveled as fast as Hermione hoped it would.

As the class past, Hermione could hear people talking about her. As soon as class was over Hermione quickly gathered her things and left. When she got out into the hall she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up to see Draco. She quickly took her arm away.

"What do you want?" She asked in a cold tone.

"I just wanted to see if you were feeling any better. Sorry if I bothered you, Granger." He spat back at her. He turned around and started to leave. Hermione sighed and ran to catch up with him.

"Wait." When Hermione said this, Draco stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. _An apology? From Granger?_ He thought. She continued. "It's just been a really bad day, and it's not even noon yet."

"Oh."

Lavender and Parvati walked up to them and smiled.

"Smooching in the hallway?" Lavender questioned.

"What? No. We were just talking." Hermione said.

"Oh come on." Parvati said.

"Really, we were."

"Well, in that case, are you too stupid? You're married, you can kiss in the hallway. It's okay." Lavender said.

"Yeah, come on Draco. Give her a kiss." Hermione looked horrified when Parvati said this.

"Honestly Parvati!"

"What? It's not like you guys haven't kissed before." Draco and Hermoine both went quiet.

"You guys have kissed before... Right?" Lavender asked.

"Of course we've kissed." Hermione lied.

"Well then, prove it." Parvati smiled as she said this.

"Honestly guys, we don't have--"

Hemione was cut off by Draco's lips. She instantly went stiff. _Oh my god, Draco is kissing me. Malfoy's lips are on mine. God what to I do? Don't just stand here like an idiot, do something! _She thought as she put her arms around his neck. Parvati and Lavender walked away, giggling. Draco and Hermione pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Y-You... You kissed me." Hermione could barely speak.

"Yeah. I did." Draco looked pleased with himself.

"Why?" Hermione still looked shocked.

"It was the only way to get them to leave." Hermione snapped back into reality. She wiped her lips.

"Ugh! I need a shower."

"Oh geez." Draco was slightly hurt by this, even though he didn't show any of it.

"I'm going to have to use an SOS pad on my lips!"

"It wasn't that bad!" He said as she walked away. _No, it wasn't. _She thought to herself as she continued to walk to her next class.

The next few classes went by. Draco found himself walking to the Great Hall for lunch. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he was pulled into an empty classroom. Harry and Ron stood in front of him.

"What the bloody hell do you two want?" He questioned.

"We want to know what you did to Hermione." Harry said.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"Why would Hermione ever marry a ferret like you?" Ron was starting to lose his temper.

"Well, I wonder, Weasley. Besides my good looks, I can give her anything she wants. I can take her places, like Rome, Italy, anywhere she wants to go. I have the money to do so, which is more than I can say for some." Ron's temper got the best of him, he reached into his robe and searched for his wand, he couldn't find it. So he brought his fist up and made contact with Draco's face. Draco stumbled backwards.

"Bloody hell!"

"Tells us what you did to her!" Ron screamed at him.

"I didn't do anything to her!"

Ron punched him again. He stumbled backwards once more.

"I'm not fighting you Weasley!"

"Why? Too scared to fight?" Ron continued to punch Draco. Harry didn't know what to do. He eventually stopped his friend.

"Ron, stop!"

"Why the bloody hell should I?"

"Because of Hermione. She wouldn't want you to do this."

Draco was in the floor, his nose bleeding. He tried to find his wand, but didn't have any luck. Ron looked down at him.

"You're right." He said to his best friend.

Ron leaned down and grabbed Draco's shirt and pulled him up.

"I will find out what spell you put Hermione under, if it's the last thing I do." He threw him back down onto the ground. Harry and Ron left. Draco got up and made his way back to the Head's common room.

After her class ended Hermione made her way to the Great Hall, when she found that neither Harry, Ron or Draco were there she got nervous. By the time she got to the Head's common room Draco was already there. He was laying on the couch with a huge black eye and he was badly hurt. She quickly ran over to him.

"Draco, what happened?" He looked at her, he could barley open his eye.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He said as he slowly sat up.

"What am I doing here? What the hell happened to you?!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Draco looked at her and sighed.

"I was heading to the Great Hall for lunch, when I got pulled into an empty classroom by Pothead and his Weasel-"

"They did this to you?" Hemione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"They asked me what I did to you-"

"What do you mean?" Hermione cut him off.

"Will you please let me finish a sentence?!" Draco slightly raised his voice.

"Sorry. Please continue."

"They asked me what I did to make you marry me. Because they're not stupid and they know that you could never fall in love with me." Hermione looked into Draco's eyes when he said this. _Is he upset about that? And how does he know that I could never fall in love with him? I most certainly could! ... Wait! What am I thinking? I could never, I repeat, never fall in love with Malfoy!_ Hermione thought.

"Anyways, when I told them that I didn't do anything, Weasley got all hostile on me and beat the shit out of me."

"What did you do to him?" She was afraid to ask this, not knowing what the answer would be.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean, I didn't do anything to him, I just sat there while he used my face as his own personal punching bag."

"Why?" It was all Hermione could get out. She was absolutely shocked to hear this.

"What?"

"Why didn't you do anything to him?" Draco sighed at this.

"Because I know he's important to you. And out of respect for you, I didn't do anything." Hermione didn't think she could get anymore shocked. She couldn't even speak. Why was Draco being so nice to her? She got up.

"I'm going to go get some ice for your eye."

"You don't have to--"

"I know. But I want to." She said as she left the common room. Draco smirked to himself, then laid back down.

So, Whatcha think? Good? Bad? In Between? Please let me know! Oh, and I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving :)


End file.
